The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating by filtration fine particles from a liquid and drying the separated fine particle.
In processes for capturing by filtration fine particles contained in solvents such as alcohols, hexane, and acetone, and separating these particles followed by drying, when the operations of capturing, separating and drying are carried out in separate processes, there is a danger of explosion because of low boiling points of the solvents.
However, when conventional filtering apparatus is used, there is a difficulty in avoiding the above mentioned danger of explosion and the efficiency of treatment is poor, because the conventional apparatus does not allow continuous operations of filtration, separation and drying, and therefore requires shift of the operation from one process to another during the processing.